Wuxie
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Wuxie (Barry Wu) *Nationality: American *Sex: Male *Age: 20 years old *Birthday: July 7 *Occupation: Theater’s owner *Height: 1.77 m *Weight: 67 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobbies: Being beautiful *Hates: Discrimination The Tenkorou Theatre is one of the most prestigious theatres in San Francisco's Chinatown district, and its owner is a 20-year-old boy. Coming from a traditional Chinese family, Barry Wu was born in New York; his great-great grandfather migrated to the United States and his family had only permitted marrying full-blooded Chineses, so Barry is completely Chinese in his ancestry. Being a skilled PR and having perky appearance, he inherited the management of the Theatre from his father’s hands. When the news about the Xuan Dou Tournament’s opening by the Fung Family crossed the ocean, Barry decided to rename himself "Wuxie" and entering the tournament to prove his martial arts skills and feel closer to his Chinese roots. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Kungfu *'Membership: '''None Wuxie fights using Chinese martial arts, and he's quick enough to create flashes of light by simply performing a few kicks. He is also swift and nimble, able to hop on air like he was flying. Wuxie's also aided by a fan that he uses to create a gust of wind. =Special Abilities= ---- LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Find Mei (寻梅): → B''' Wuxie coils a little performing a clean kick in air. Its first hit works as an overhead attack, and for that brief instant, and so cancelled into air moves. Wuxie's considered to be in air; the second attack hits low and works as a sweep that causes knockdown. *'Runner (出塞): ← A A' When you perform ← A, Wuxie will retreat in a quick dash (no invincibility); if you tap A again before the animation ends, Wuxie will launch forward suddenly, with an open palm attack to both of his sides, knocking the opponent away; it can open for juggles against a jumping opponent. Specials *'Chu Tian Ballad (楚天谣): ← (Charge) → B / D' Wuxie runs towards the opponent and then performs two sweeping kicks that must be blocked low. B version has less attack distance. Depending on the opponent position, the second kick can actually end up attacking from the opponent's behind, as Wuxie passes through the enemy if the attack starts near. You can also accelerate a kick from behind by tapping K quickly. *'Phoenix Red Chant (丹凤吟): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Wuxie crouches and performs an ascending kick with a single feet. It works as an anti-air and deals a single kick. B version cuts the animation after the hit and Wuxie resets to neutral quickly. D version takes more time in starting, and it includes an "flash" sign; it's unblockable by the opponent, but launches Wuxie upwards and takes time to land. *'The Beautiful Lady Yu (虞美人): (Air) ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Wuxie descends diagonally from air, performing a cascade of descending light kicks. This move deals many hits, D version causing knockdown if it steps in the enemy. A version has a shorter angle than C version, and deals less hits and damage. Contrary to what it seems, it doesn't work as an overhead. *'Tian Xiang Song (天香引): (Air) ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C' Wuxie jumps a little upwards, and then he descends from the heights performing two consequent kicks with a red glare around them. Depending on the jump height, they can hit an opponent in air, standing, or work as an overhead move. *'Yunbin Chaos (云鬓乱): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Wuxie starts a whirlwind kick with consecutive attacks, that travels in an arc. It can work as an overhead move, as the final strike is a scythe heel kick. You can cancel B version after the third hit with The Beautiful Lady Yu or Tian Xiang Song aerial moves, or at the end of the move, with Phoenix Red Chant. *'Exquisite Jade (玉玲珑): ↓ ↘ → A / C' └─ The Beautiful Lady Yu (虞美人): ↓ B / D └─ Tian Xiang Song (天香引): ↓ A / C └─ Bird Nest (雀离巢): ↗ A / ↖ A └─'The Beautiful Lady Yu (虞美人): ↓ B / D' └─'Tian Xiang Song (天香引): ↓ A / C' Wuxie jumps straight up, taking a fan out and shoots a shaft of fire diagonally downwards. A version's jump is shorter and consequently the fire shaft has lesser range. Before Wuxie starts descending again (and even before he actually attacks), you can cancel the attack with The Beautiful Lady Yu or Tian Xiang Song in different variations, including The Beautiful Lady Yu and Tian Xiang Song with a simply down and kick or punch move. If you hit ↗ A or ↖ A before Wuxie descends, he will create a little cloud at his feet, and jump on it, hopping forward or backwards diagonally, escaping from enemy's reach. While he's still on air because of that jump, you can follow-up with The Beautiful Lady Yu or Tian Xiang Song by simply tapping ↓''' and kick or punch. Supers *'''Wide Cold Blinding (广寒缭乱): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C Wuxie rushes towards the opponent from full distance, and after the first hit, he will barrage the enemy with automatic consecutive attacks. Regular version ends with Wuxie launching the opponent upwards with a kick, then stepping it with cascade kicks. MAX version has more startup invincibility as it dodges more attacks, it deals much more damage as well as it also scores more hits and ends with Wuxie performing a backflip kick, creating a fire stream around the opponent. *'Broken Rainbow Ji Yu (断虹霁雨): (Air) ↓ ↘ → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Wuxie descends quickly with a dive kick. If it hits, Wuxie gets behind the enemy and ascends in a second kick, surrounded by slashing wind. Can be performed from any jumping height, and its trajectory will be shorter and less effective as lower the character is. It doesn't works as an overhead. MAX version makes the screen go black and Wuxie disappear. He reappears then in the form of flashing comets that hit the enemy from different places. As the move finishes, screen goes back to normal, the opponent is knocked away, and Wuxie reappears. Hidden Esoteric *'Ten Thousand Years Spring (九重春色万年): (Air) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↙ ← A + C' Wuxie performs a cartwheel kick, creating a flower pattern around him, and then he performs a series of three kicks that send flaming fans flying towards the opponent, eventually flying all over the screen. If it hits an opponent with the initial attack, he will trap it and the opponent will recieve every fan attack. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos j.D 5A 5B 6B 236B j.Super =Official artwork= ---- Wuxie.jpg =External links= ---- *Wuxie's official character page Category:Characters Category:Humans